A Rose by any Other Name, is not a Rose
by kojika85
Summary: (One Shot) It's Inuyasha's thoughts about a certain young miko in his company. Inuyasha is pretty OOC in this, but hey. It's still nice.


Blame my muse. This is something that 'chibbs' was so hyper over that she refused to let me sleep without first putting to page. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the wonderful goddess that beat me to them  
  
#############################  
  
A Rose by any Other Name, is not a Rose  
  
A rose by any other name is still a rose, right? So the same should apply for the woman I love right? Kikyo and Kagome both share the same soul. they are the same flower right? No, I should know better than even attempt to think that the two are anything alike. True, they both share many of the same qualities I myself fell in love with, but they are completely different in many other ways. Just like roses the two women of my life have their subtle differences. Apart, the two roses appear to be exactly alike. They both have thorns, pettals, leaves, a stem, and the same beautiful smell that makes a rose as appealing as it is. Put the same two flowers together though, and you are able to see the sutle differences. One may be bigger than the other, or more in bloom. Their thorns may be in different patterns, like their petals. Yes, a rose by any other name is still a rose, but never can two roses ever be the same. I made the mistake of believing that they could be.  
Kikyo. Her thorn pierced my heart to a tree for fifty years. It pierces it still. True, the thorn was long ago pulled out, but I still feal the affects. Her sweet scent is no longer the alluring aroma that once captured my heart, but has withered to that of dust and bone. Kikyo's once pure passion red petals have been replaced with the hatred she feals for me and Naraku. They are now black. My once wild and free Kikyo has become dried out and old during her state of preservance. It is like someone plucked her from her bush and pressed her into a book. One does such things to beauty, so that they may remember it for all time. That is what she is to me now. A carefully preserved memory that I take out to admire from time to time.  
Kagome. Her thorn pierces my soul every time I look at her. She looks so much like Kikyo. There is one difference that stands out to me though. Her eyes. The eyes are like windows to the soul. Where Kikyo has drapes, blinds, and any other window covering possible, Kagome has them clear and open for the world to see. Her eyes hold so much emotion, that I at times envy her ability to posses them. I lied to her once. Upon out first meeting I told her that Kikyo was much prettier that she. Truth be told, never in all the years that I had known Kikyo, did she ever posses eyes as vibrant as Kagome's. I believe that the eyes are the distinguishing factor to a woman's beauty. If I were to continue on this thought, one would learn that Kagome is deffinately the more radiant of the two; though I am sure that it was obvious by the way I carried on. Kagome's scent is completely different too. Her's is still free of the taints of death. It is pure, like the petals that I pray never loose their luster. I would kill the creature that would dare attempt to pluck my dear Kagome from her proverbial rose bush, so that they may preserve her like I did to Kikyo. I may not have plucked her, but I allowed it to happen. I may not have preserved her, but I allow her to remain so. Kagome does not deserve this fate. I fear for her sometimes. She is the biggest and brightest bloom, and anyone walking by can see that. She is in danger every moment of every day, but she doesn't see that. She refuses to acknowledge that someday I might not be there to protect her. Someday she might be plucked, and there would be nothing I could do about it. I dread that day. I do all in my power to keep that day from coming, but it sometimes seams futile. She is human afterall. No matter how much I try to protect her, she will die someday, but I have made it my personal duty to see that it doesn't happen for a long time. I've taken a different path to preserving her. Instead of preserving her in death. She is in life. A live flower my wither away as it nears death, but all that accomplishes, is make it's fragrance that much sweeter.  
  
I will preserve a dead Kikyo in my mind, but I will preserve a live Kagome in my heart.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome will you walk with me? I have something to tell you."  
  
##################################  
  
Well what do you think? It just came to mind the other day, and my muse wouldn't shut up about it. Hope you like it. R&R PLEASE!!! 


End file.
